


Gamers Make Do

by rinnytin



Series: Banita Week 2020 [3]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnytin/pseuds/rinnytin
Summary: Itaru glanced at the tv, Banri following his line of sight.“Want to explain what your idea is?”Banita Week Day 1 [ NSFW ] - Toys!
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Settsu Banri
Series: Banita Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966267
Kudos: 26
Collections: Banita Week 2020





	Gamers Make Do

**Author's Note:**

> Banita Week Day 1 - Toys 
> 
> This has been on my mind for the better part of a year and now it out in the wild

  
  


_ Toys. _

Itaru didn’t think that was what Banri was so nervous to bring up - but looking at the website, suddenly his throat felt drier and his palms were uncomfortably damp. There was a lot going on the page to say the very least and it was not made any easier when Banri said that he was thinking about him using them. He wondered what kind of toys Banri had in mind - they were pretty vanilla in regard to their equipment, mostly due to neither of them daring to face the embarrassment of entering an adult store or having someone else receive their package. They’ve been experimenting with things that they had on hand - his ties being used as makeshift binds and gags and he wasn’t opposed to getting a toy to make things more exciting. His phone vibrated in his lap - the sensations making him shiver, if a simple two buzz pattern was able to make his body react, he knew that he’d be a goner with something stronger.

**Banri > Find out what you wanted yet ;)**

**Itaru > I’m looking but I have an idea, come over?**

**Banri > Alright**

He turned on his console - quickly searching for whether or not there was someone on the same wavelength as him. Controller Vibration Control Center - Test vibration strength for games and set up vibration strength for games all in one place. He took off his jacket, tossing it on his chair to save it from being spoiled when Banri heard his idea. He was eager to use anything new to get Itaru off and he was sure that he would only have a few minutes to explain his grand plan and needed to have it set up so they could get to it as soon as they could.

With the app downloaded, Itaru sat and tested out the controls to make sure it would work. He was nervous that Banri would find him stupid for thinking that “Introducing toys to their sex life” was equal to turning his controller into a makeshift vibrator, but he could only hope that it would work. Banri knocked - three times in a row, slow enough that it was unsettling. Itaru quickly stopped the controller and got up, taking a deep breath as he unlocked the door - smiling at Banri as he mumbled a hello and he locked the door behind him. 

“Sorry I got held up for a bit,” Banri dropped a plastic bag at the end of the couch, smiling as he pressed a kiss against Itaru’s forehead, “You good? See somethin’ you wanted?”

“Ah, not exactly?” Itaru sighed, pulling Banri in for a kiss - their lips melting together as Itaru pulled on Banri’s jacket with a groan. If there was one thing about Banri’s fashion taste that Itaru couldn’t stand (other than the gaudy leopard print he was so fond of) was that he loved layering, which was a good look, but quite the pain when he wanted nothing more than to feel the heat of his skin against him. Banri pulled away, pressing a few pecks against Itaru’s lips before mumbling for him to slow down; the jacket came off, tossed in the general direction of his coffee table. Itaru glanced at the tv, Banri following his line of sight and chuckling before kissing Itaru again - tugging his shirt up and running his hands over his chest before his hands settled on either side of his neck - licking at his lips before tugging his bottom lip into his mouth, sucking on it before letting it go with a smile.

“Want to explain what your idea is?” 

“Oh,” Itaru pulled Banri onto the couch, handing him the controller, “I thought that instead of buying something only for one purpose, we use what I have already. You just,” He maneuvered to press the buttons and the controller rumbled to life, “Then you’d... use it.”

Banri nodded in fake contemplation - he knew it was a good idea, it had crossed his mind more than a few times but never brought it up. He never thought that Itaru would be down to violate one of his controllers, but then again, Itaru confidently admitted that he was able to figure out how to play for hours without leaving his room for anything that then spiraled into the debate of why he shouldn’t invest in adult diapers  _ or  _ piss in bottles. If there was one thing Banri knew about Itaru’s relationship, his motto was probably “gamers make do” or something. He turned the controller off, placing it to the side before guiding Itaru into his lap - kissing down his neck as he thumbed the waistband of his sweats.

“Sounds good,” Banri mumbled against his neck, licking a stripe up his throat before pressing a kiss just behind his ear. Pushing his sweats down his hips, Itaru blushed as his boxers were exposed; a pattern of smiling pizza slices making Banri smile as he snapped the waistband against his hip. It was cute knowing that under his suits he was wearing such dorky underwear, but knowing Itaru he probably didn’t even look at he was putting on or cared that it wasn’t that mature or sexy - after all, the only other person who was gonna see it was Banri, who didn’t have that great of a track record on not getting distracted by kisses. He palmed at him, - the material was soft, probably from how well worn they were considering how the fabric was discolored in places where it stretched to accommodate him - and it had Itaru gasping as he pushing into his hand, “I bought some stuff, but I’m excited to see you get off with this.”

“I thought you’d make fun of me,” Itaru mumbled, his lips pressing against Banri’s - their tongues moved against each other sloppily, spit passing between them and dripping down their chins. It didn’t help that they both were each other's first kiss and they’ve just kept going on like that - sloppy and either filled with too much tongue or teeth, “Let me undress.”

Banri nodded - pulling back and quickly undoing his jeans and shoving them off with his boxers. Itaru handed him the controller - sitting down between his open legs, his back pressed to his chest. He was nervous, but this was his grand idea and he felt like a genius.

“Are you sure? If you cum you might ruin it, ” Banri kissed up the side of his neck and Itaru whined as he thrust against the controller that was lighting his cock up blue. It wouldn’t raise any flags if he bought more controllers and the idea of cumming against the plastic was a strange turn on - but it was doing it for him nonetheless. The fact that Banri was just as into it as he was just added to his excitement.

“It’s fine, I can buy a new one, just turn it on,” Itaru shrugged as he leaned back against his chest, biting his lip as Banri positioned the controller just under his head where he was the most sensitive. Banri was just as good at mashing the start sequence one-handed as he expected, the initial vibrations were enough to make Itaru twitch.

“How does it feel?” Banri’s words were muffled as he kissed his shoulder, watching as his cock shook with the vibrations - a string of precum spilling out onto his stomach as he nodded. He knew that he would be able to cum with it alone and Banri must have caught on, lowering the setting to keep him on edge.

“Good,” Itaru held his wrist - keeping his hand in place as he thrust against the plastic - moaning as the bumps of the buttons added to the simulation. He was shivering, whimpering as he leaned his head back so Banri could kiss him. Banri satisfied his desperate whining, his lips pressing against the side of his lips - the angle was awkward but it worked well enough. 

“You close?” Banri knew his body too well - his cock was twitching and leaking against the glowing plastic and his stomach, his hips moving as his moans started to get louder. He was a mess - a perfect look on him. 

“Yeah,” Itaru moaned as he squeezed his arms, “Oh fuck,  _ Banri _ …”

“Go ahead,” Banri encouraged him by turning the vibrations on higher. Itaru was practically screaming when he came - cum splattering against the plastic and his chest and Banri turned the controller off. Itaru chuckled as he moved from between his legs, grabbing the controller and mumbling about how it was ruined but he turned it on again. He leaned in, their lips meeting as he put the controller against Banri’s inner thigh - the vibration making him smile against his lips. 

“Go ahead,” Itaru moved the controller up and Banri moaned as it came in contact with his cock - Itaru’s hands were shaking as he ran the plastic up and down his length. Banri’s head fell back against the couch and Itaru took the opportunity to press kisses against his neck - licking and sucking on his skin and Banri moaned as Itaru stilled his hand, the controller vibrating against the base of his cock.

“I’m gonna cum,” Banri warned him, pulling Itaru back into a kiss as he came with a moan against his hand and the controller. Banri smiled when they pulled away, pressing his forehead against Itaru as he came down from the high of his orgasm. Itaru smiled, blushing as he looked at the controller - covering on cum and still vibrating in his hand. 

“So, vibrating things are good,” Banri chuckled as he leaned back against the couch, watching as Itaru turned it off - and tossed it onto the table. He’d definitely needed to get a new one, but it had died for a good cause, “I’ll go look for some toys so we don’t have to sacrifice more controllers to our cum. Unless you want to invest in controllers for this purpose?”

Itaru rolled his eyes as he got up, grabbing the pack of baby wipes he kept for when his desk got too sticky from spilled drinks and snacks. He wiped himself down and tossed the pack at Banri, “It hurt my heart to ruin a controller, no matter how good it made me feel so go crazy and buy whatever will make me feel like that again. You liked it, too?”

“Yeah, I thought sex toys were special but we’ve been sleeping on controllers,” Banri said, pulling his boxers back on while Itaru pulled on his and sat flopped onto the couch. Banri dumped the contents of the plastic bag that he bought and Itaru flushed looking at the boxes - of course, Banri would go wild on a shopping spree with his excitement, “We can go shopping for more things together, yeah?

**Author's Note:**

> [ Banita Week !! YES!! ](https://twitter.com/banitaweek)   
>  [ I am stressed trying to write 4 fics a day and you can watch me crash n burn lmao ](https://twitter.com/Dicesboyfriend)


End file.
